A Hidden Treasure?
While searching around in the old Jedi Ruins of Berken’s Flow, you come across a strange occurrence. At the middle of the occurrence is a tablet sticking out of the ground. Will you see what the tablet says? */way mustafar 2916 1410 A Hidden Treasure Start; Level: 75 Rewards: *365 XP Description: :You have found a strange tablet stuck in a lava rock. It depicts the location of what might be a hidden treasure! The Buried Tablet Upon clicking on the buried tablet, you will get a pop-up screen that reads: :There's a burried tablet stuck in the lava rock. You can only see the top half of what is written on it. From what you can make out, someone referring to themselves as a 'knight', explains that with recent developments, she's forced to hide something in the vault. The location of this vault is on the tablet, as well as the sequence needed to disable the security system. Unfortunately, that part is cut in half. You quickly copy down what is written on the plaque into your datapad. A vault? You are given directions to the secret vault (/way mustafar 1750 1214 Secret Vault). It appears that the vault is also on Berken’s Flow. When you get close, another pop-up window will appear, this time with instructions. Disabling Security A series of pop-up windows will tell you how to disable the security of the vault. :There is indeed a vault here. The first to do according to the tablet is turning the left dial to the number 8. You don't have to actually turn the dial to "8", just click on the dial. :Click the saber symbol on the holocron. Once again, there will be no symbol to select, just click on the holocron. No More Clues :That was all the help you got out of the tablet. There's two levers on the wall, which one to pull is up to you... This concludes this quest and starts you on another one. A hidden treasure, the choice Level: 75 Rewards: *100,005 XP *Modified Mark V Fusion Reactor (Schematic) Description: :You have found a strange tablet stuck in a lava rock. It depicts the location of what might be a hidden treasure! Unfortunately you couldn't get the full sequence how to open the vault and now you're left with picking between two levers. There are two levers, but it doesn't matter which you choose. Wrong Lever? As soon as you pull the lever, another pop-up box appears: :As you force the lever down, sounds of squealing mechanics and electronics coming to life is heard from inside. The ancient guardian A CL 78 Guardian Droid will appear and start attacking you, defeat it. Something More? Once the Guardian Droid is defeated, one last pop-up box appears: :As you lay the ancient machine to rest, you notice a glimmer among its remains of something. As you bend down to look at it, you see that it's a small ornamented box. Inside it is a strange glowing crystal and holodisc with a message recorded. As you play the message, the blue holo image of an elderly woman in a robe appears and starts to speak. '...this schematic seems to describe part of a doomsday device. I don't have time to investigate it further, or try and find schematics for the rest of the machine as my former padawan is already here. I fear that he's beyond redemption and that his power might actually exceed my own at this point. To avoid ending up in the wrong hands, I will secure the schematic in this old vault, guarded by a droid. To you, the finder of the schematic, I urge you to travel to the Jedi Council on Coruscant and entrust the masters there with it and this disc. ...It is strange, last night I had a dream of a situation so similar to mine...a master facing down his student on this very world. It seemed so real, so strong; perhaps if I survive Master Yoda will have an explanation. He is newly raised to the rank of master but still seems to have wisdom well beyond his years.' The message is on a loop and keeps playing until you turn it off. Category:Mustafar quests